The One who held the Sword
by EmmaCourtney
Summary: Kasumi continues her journey as s runaway Shinobi. While on her journey, she'll desperately finish her mission along with a few friends who were once her enemy.. Do we still need to earn trust in saving the ones we love ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone ! DOA fan or not, you are welcome to read my fanfic. Thanks in advance and please don't hesitate to COMMENT AND REVIEW .. I hope you'll like it ! Next chapters will depend a little on your reviews.. **

**- Emma xx**

* * *

"Kasumi, you need to eat.." Hayabusa told her as he made her eat a bowl of congee.

"I'm not in the mood, Hayabusa. Just let me be alone for a while please." Kasumi asked.

Kasumi was lying down in bed for three days. Hayabusa wa so worried about her. It was his task to protect Kasumi, as he promised Kasumi's brother -Hayate. Hayate has now been missing for almost a year . Kasumi was always being told that her brother will no longer be found, but Kasumi's instincts is telling her something different.

"Alright, Kasumi. But please eat something, if your brother ever sees you like this, you know he'll be mad." Hayabusa sighed.

.

"I know he'll be mad, but is my brother really coming back ?" she's trying to make him think that she's losing hope on her brother's life, when she's actually not.

"Don't lose hope Kasumi. Believe on your instincts." Hayabusa stood up. He walked and exit through the door.

Kasumi was finally alone in her room. She took a deep breath and stood up from her bed like a ninja.

She ran through her closet and searched for a picture of Hayate. She couldn't find any picture of Hayate alone so she only took a picture if her with her brother. Suddenly, someone was walking along the corridor. She ran back to her bed holding the picture on her hand. She laid down as fast as she could while someone opened the door.

She pretended to sleep.

"Kasumi, are you alright ?" Hayabusa asked as he came closer to her bed.

"Hayabusa, I'm fine. Please, just give me some time to be alone" she pleased.

"But I thought I heard some noises.." Hayabusa said as he looked around the room.

Hayabusa noticed that her closet was open. He came towards it and asked Kasumi.

"Why is your closet open ?"

"I don't know.."

"Didn't you open it ?"

"No Hayabusa, why would I open it and how ? "

"Maybe just the.. wind." he satisfied himself with his answer. He's really trying so hard to take care of Kasumi. He closed the closet not even bothering to look inside it.

"Look, if you need something or -"

"I'm fine, Hayabusa. Trust me." Kasumi gave him a promising look.

"Okay then, I'll come back later " Hayabusa said as he left the room.

Kasumi stood up once again. This time, she locked her door and wandered around her room. She stared at her picture with Hayate. She missed her brother so much, her eyes full of tears while looking at the photo.

"I'm coming for you, brother." she said firmly.

She came back to her door and opened it to see if somebody was around the lobby or corridor. There was no one around. She locked her door back and went to her closet. She took her brother's samurai sword, she also took a rope and everything she thought she might need. She took more pictures of her with Hayate but she didn't took all of them. She was hurrying up, she has no time to spare. The other pictures fell on the floor, she paid no attention to it. Kasumi looked through the mirror and tied her hair like a ponytail with a yellow ribbon, leaving her bangs all over her forehead.

She was planning this for three days. So far, her plan is smoothly working.

Kasumi broke her glass window with her palm. Leaving her with no breathed the breeze outside.

She tied the rope into the window grills. She made sure that its surely safe, cause if its not, she'd fall herself to death.

She made her way climbing downwards. Slowly and carefully, she's actually never done this before, not this high.

"Relax Kasumi, it's just heights. There is something worse in this world that you can be afraid of." She told herself.

Several minutes later, she's almost at the bottom. She could see the trees below. It was a huge jungle out there. It was gradually snowing, she was looking at the jungle when her left hand slipped the rope causing her to unbalance. She finally caught the rope with her left hand again. She was balanced again for a minute, but only for a minute.

She was in the middle of the last 2 storeys when both her hands slipped the rope. Fortunately, there was a huge branch of a tree that helped her hold onto, causing her impact to the ground a little less dangerous and deadly.

It took her a little while to stand back up again and when she does, she made her way through the jungle.

It was an enormous forest below , the trees are so high and strong. Luckily, the sun was still shining high, making her journey safer.

She started walking along. She keep on looking back, not hoping that the guards have already found out that she's gone.

It was a huge forest, no creepy animals, just a plain one.

Suddenly, Kasumi heard a noise. It was a sound of people chattering, laughing and most of all, having fun. She found herself running after the noise. Then there was music, people must be celebrating. She hurried along the end of the forest, excited and joyous. She has never experienced this kind of emotion for a very long time, not until Hayate left.

While running along, a sword is thrown before her face. She stopped and looked whom it came from. She finally saw the girl who threw the sword, she has light purple short hair with a violet dress and a ribbon at her back. Kasumi wasn't really surprise to see her, nor she was happy to.

"Did I miss you?" she asked, referring to the sword he threw.

"What are you doing here, Ayane ?"

"I came to rescue, you.. sis" She grinned

Kasumi thought that she shouldn't be talking to her. She then decided to just walk away from the conversation.

"I have to go Ayane, I have no time for your stupid jokes." Kasumi turned away from her.

"I thought you were sick." Ayane finally said.

"What ?"

"Hayabusa said you were sick."

"You have communications with Hayabusa ?" Kasumi came towards her.

"No, but my spies do" Ayane was just leaning on a tree and playing with her hair.

"I don't care about your spies Ayane, just leave me alone."

"Let you go ? You're running away again ?"

Kasumi didn't replied doesn't care about Ayane and her playful jokes anymore.

"Kasumi ! wait !" she yelled and started chasing her.

Ayane grabbed her arm but Kasumi easily let go of her. Kasumi feels sorry for Ayane, she never should have communicated with her first. She lifted her feet and kicked Ayane's chest, she landed to the ground on her feet while Ayane is thrown into the ground, it was a hard impact.

"I've had enough of you Ayane, not anymore." she sighed.

"Kasumi..wait."

"I have enough problems for myself, Ayane. Let me fix them my own."

Ayane was hoping that Kasumi would turn around. She was just laying on the ground, catching her breath while Kasumi was walking away from her. Finally, she got the guts to tell Kasumi what she was dying to say.

"Kasumi, I know where Hayate is."

Kasumi stopped everything that she's doing.


	2. Chapter 2

"I knew you'd be interested in hearing that." Ayane smiled. She got up while dragging back the sword she threw.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kasumi said, still not facing Ayane.

"You make me laugh. Haha !"

"If you know where my brother is, why didn't you told me before ?"

Kasumi looked at her.

"That's why I'm here, I telling you now. "

"Liar." Kasumi sighed.

"Call me anything you want, I offered you my help and you rejected it. That's okay, your loss."

Kasumi didn't mind her. She continued to walk along as she finally got out of the forest. She don't want other people to see her for they might recognize her. The town was celebrating, like a feast. Well, its perfect timing for Kasumi.

She finally got out of it after several a girl recognize her from her back. She sounded familiar, Kasumi swore that she heard that voice before.

"Kasumi ? Is that you ?"

She refused to turn around.

"Kasumi ? Sister of Hayate ?"

When Kasumi heard his brother's name, she didn't hesitate to turn around and see who it was.

"Oh ! It's you, it's really you right ?"

"Yes, it's me. You're Lei Fang right ?"

"Yeah. That's right. I was afraid that you're Kasumi X !"

"Who ? Kasumi X ?" Kasumi wondered what Lei Fang is talking about.

"Yes, she's your..."

"She's.. my what ?"

"Look, it's something private okay..Where are you going anyway ?"

"Lei Fang.. I can't tell you."

"Why not ? Okay, Then I won't tell anything about Kasumi X"

Kasumi took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm on my journey to avenge.. someone."

"Avenge someone ? Wait, are you gonna look for your brother ? " Lei Fang hoped she's right.

" Lei Fang.. how did you found out so easily ? I hate you."

"Kasumi, you were the only person that cares so much about him. I doubt if he has a girlfriend. Wait, does he has a girlfriend ?"

"I don't know okay ? And I don't care about his love life." Kasumi laughed.

"Hmmm. If you ever succeed in your mission, just tell him for me that I'm available alright ?"

"Oh, Lei Fang ! You've never changed. You're still funny."

"Thanks. But I'm serious about that, Kasumi." Lei Fang smiled.

"Alright, Lei Fang joke's over. Now who's Kasumi X ?"

"Before I answer that, you seem like you need a ride out of this city." Lei Fang walked with Kasumi.

"I guess I do. Wait , you went to the last DOA tournament right ?"

"Yes, I did. Why ?"

"Hayate went there too right ? I mean, did he arrived there ?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, he did. He actually almost won the tournament against Bass Armstrong, only he didn't show up to the fight."

"He didn't show up ? But he's not the type of guy who wouldn't show up on fights. That's weird."

"Yes, that was the time when we realized that he was missing until now." Lei Fang sighed sadly.

"I need to talk to them. I need to go where you guys held the DOA tournment last year. Do you still know where it is ?"

"Yes of course. If you want to, you can ride with me to go there." Lei Fang offered. She showed Kasumi the white pick up truck.

"Wow Lei Fang. That's a nice car ! You bought it ?"

"No, actually .. I kinda stole it." Lei Fang bit her lip.

"What !?"

"But it's okay.. I think the owner knows for a long time that I stole it "

"Huh ? Who's the owner ?"

"Jann Lee ."

"Your rivalry ? "

"Yeah... He kinda needs to pay me back. Big time" Lei Fang grinned

They rode the truck and made their way to the last place of the DOA tournament. Lei Fang was driving while Kasumi was on the other seat.

"Is it far ?" Kasumi asked

"Yeah, it's gonna be a long day."

"Lei Fang, do you really like my brother ?"

Lei Fang pushed the break so hard that they almost crash themselves in the window.

"Lei Fang ! What's the matter with you ?"

"What's the matter with your question ? Isn't it obvious that I like him ?"

"So you do like him .." Kasumi smiled.

"What are you smiling about ?" Lei Fang started the engine and started driving again.

"Nothing, I just never saw my brother fall in love yet.." Kasumi laughed.

Lei Fang hit the break again. "What ?"

"What the - ."

"You're brother has never fell in love before ?"

"Lei Fang ! Really , give me a warning next time. You have no future in driving."

"That's why I studied martial arts right ?"

After a few more arguments and a few times more of Lei Fang hitting the breaks. Kasumi got tired and fell asleep in the truck which left Lei Fang exhausted cause she thought Kasuni would be a great conversationalist.

Hours later, they finally arrived on the place and it was dark and foggy.

"Hey Kasumi, we're up "

Lei Fang kept on tapping her shoulder until she's fully awake.

"Huh ? What ?" Kasumi tried to open her eyes.

"We're here. C'mon let's go."

They stepped out the car and entered the building.

"Woah, this is where you held the tournament last year ?" Kasumi made sure as she walked closer to Lei Fang.

"Yeah. It's kinda different now cause its been abandoned." They both continued to walk along.

"This place is like a haunted house ! Who would ever bother to visit this place ?"

They both stopped when they heard footsteps heading their way.

"Kasumi, who's that ?" Lei Fang hid behind her.

"How could I know ? We came in together, you know."

The sound is getting closer and closer to them.

"Ooooh, what do we do now Kasumi ? If that's a ghost, you can't stop me from running !"

"Calm down okay. Maybe it's just someone who's in charge."

They both backed up before they saw whom the sound is coming from.

"Who... are... you ?" a voice slowly asked.

"Ahmmm, I'm Lei Fang and this is my... friend, Kasumi."

"Kasumi ? The famous sister of Hayate ?" the voice asked. They still can't see who it was.

"Ahh, yes. I am Hayate's sister and I came here to ask for informations before he... disappeared." she gasped.

"I knew it.. I knew you'd come looking for him."

Kasumi moved forward so she can see who they were talking to.

"Stay there ! You ought not to see me, anyway." the voice warned.

"Do you know where he is ?" Kasumi excitedly asked.

"No, but... I can help you find him."

**Hello everyone ! So, this part is a little warm and cheesy. There are very little actions in here and very long talks but don't worry cause I'll make it up to you guys on the next chapter- which will be revealed very soon ! Don't forget to review ! :)**

**-Emma xx**


End file.
